


A conversation, A Story

by Ephoto



Series: Happy Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses, 枪与玫瑰
Genre: F/M, 是麦达福嫖娼文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 嫖娼小故事，之前搞的麦达福生日+情人节特辑。这一篇是生日的时候发的，是情人节那篇的中间一部分剧情。两个先看哪个都可以





	A conversation, A Story

**Author's Note:**

> 嫖娼小故事，之前搞的麦达福生日+情人节特辑。这一篇是生日的时候发的，是情人节那篇的中间一部分剧情。两个先看哪个都可以

“那你呢？昨天晚上你们那边动静挺大的啊，”坐在窗边金发碧眼的她抱着手中的玫瑰花，转过身向楼下的示爱者挥了挥手，咯咯笑了两声又转回来把玫瑰花顺手丢在脚边，将手上的香烟送回嘴边吸了一口，“又是摔门又是挥鞭子的。看你今天脸上也没什么伤，难道是你把客人打走了吗？”  
“那根本不是昨天发生的事情，我上周跟你解释过了不是吗？”我看着镜子里自己的卷发，挑起一缕卷在食指上，“不过昨晚倒是有个客人，自己不叫出声也不让我叫。真不知道他来这里是干什么的，花钱买个一次性人形飞机杯吗？”她似乎来了兴趣，又有几位姐妹拿着烟围了过来。一时间这一块变得乌烟瘴气的，要不是这栋楼里的烟雾探测器早就被拆卸下来或者弄坏了，火警铃早就尖叫着把我们往楼下赶了。  
“他是一个瘦高的金发男子，大半夜还带着一副墨镜，刚走进来的时候浑身还在发抖，指尖通红到看上去一捏就会滴血。要不是是他自己走进我的房里的我都以为他死掉了。也不知道妈妈是怎么放他进来的，他看上去身无分文，像一气之下离家出走的小毛头，就那种成天画着眼线身边至少跟着两个醉醺醺的女人的那种朋克青年。外套还没脱下来呢就要求我关灯，外面妈妈刚好又喊了一声‘他说怎么做就怎么做。’我就只好照着他说的关了灯。本来屋里就很暗了，开的那一盏灯也只是用来增加情趣的，昨晚外面整条街都灯火通明的，欸你们说怎么会有这么多情人节前一天晚上还出来找妓女或者看小电影的人？我先听到了一阵悉悉索索的声音，接着是拉链拉开的声音。总之我很快就恢复了视力，他面对着我、我被对着窗，外面的光从百叶窗缝里涌进来照在他的身上。皮大衣下面他居然只穿了一件短袖，然后我就看到了他脖子上的锁。什么样子的人才会把锁和铁链当成饰品挂在脖子上啊，他也不怕他的头发被铁链绞掉。说到头发，那真是我见过最漂亮柔软的金发，我从来没有见过有谁的头发能从黑色的发根到金色的发尾过渡得这么自然的，就像是一块刚从烤箱里拿出来的焦糖布丁。你的头发和他的根本不能比。”我指了指在窗边看着玫瑰花的她，她听到之后恼火的拿起那束玫瑰花蹂躏，真可惜那束盛开着的红玫瑰了。  
围着的人里不知道是谁先发出了哧哧的笑声，接着笑传染了我们所有人，除了还在拔玫瑰花瓣的她。“我以为他脱了裤子就要操了，没想到他拉着我的手把我带到了床上。过去了这么久他还是和刚才看起来一样冰冷，我猜他的指尖应该被冻到没有知觉了，哪有人会在下雪天穿着皮衣短袖就出门嫖的啊！我赤裸着躺在床上，他褪了长裤也跟着上了床，他的腿叉开跪在我腰的位置。接着伸手摸上了我的嘴唇，”我停了停，摸了一下刚涂上了唇釉的嘴唇，手指上留下一片鲜红的色素。她说我太饥渴，才被人操完就又想着他。我白了她一眼，用手临空托了托胸，她哼了一声抱起手臂用脚碾着玫瑰花瓣。我继续说道，“他什么也没说。我也不好开口去问他什么，毕竟我的工作是用身体来取悦他而不是靠聊天来帮他解决他心里上的需求。我把他伸过来的手指含进嘴里，冰棍一样的指头在我口腔里搅和。他的另外一只手从我的喉咙开始往下画，沿着乳沟一直来到肚脐。我想把他的手指吐出来将嘴里的口水咽下去，可是他的手不受我向外动作的影响，反而还跟着我吞咽的动作向咽喉探去。他的指尖触碰到了我的喉头，我下意识想把他的手指吐出来——你们也知道的，躺在床上很难吞咽食物或者是水，更何况他的手指还在我嘴里堵着。我呛到了，他叹了口气把手指抽了出去，似乎还说了些什么。欸，我说啊，你们昨天要是动静没那么大就好了，我要是能听到他在说什么、给他几句安慰说不定照他那寂寞的样子过两天还会来。可惜太晚啦……”  
“嘿嘿嘿，你们这些小妞们窝在厕所里干什么？想偷懒也要找好时间啊！”原来是妈妈走了进来，她挥手遣散了人群，“哟，你怎么就变成卷发了？昨天看你还是直发来着？”妈妈走过来摸了摸我的头发，和他比起来那可是太温柔了。我看着窗口她金色的卷发出神。“无所谓了，反正你这样也挺好看的，你们俩今天不是休息来这么？怎么，想多接一天赚赚钱？哎，真想不通你们怎么会选择在情人节这天休息……罢了，你们要是想喝酒的话就下楼来吧，别老占着厕所，你知道有的客人喜欢在这里做的。”妈妈扭着腰挥着手离开了湿冷又肮脏的房间，一下子这个小空间里又只剩我和她了。  
“继续说，你不可能只是因为一时兴起而改变发型的，这嫖客的鸡巴都还没拿出来呢故事不可能就这么就完了。”她递给我一支燃着的香烟，我继续讲述着我的故事，“好，好，我继续。他站在床边，低着头，墨镜堪堪挂在鼻尖上。摘下了他的墨镜之后我才看到他的眼睛是深色的，我看不太清，总之不是蓝色的就是了。他像是海报里最吸引人的男模，不仅看得见摸得着，等会还要操我。我想去亲吻他，他看上去实在是太脆弱了，但是他又是那么的美丽，我真的是忍不住了。我捧着他的脸——他站在床边我跪在床上——低头想要亲吻他的唇。他偏了偏脑袋躲开了。我的唇印在了他的脸颊上。‘不要再这样做了，你会口交吗？’他这么问着，还没等我回答呢他就拉着我的手往他鸡巴摸去了。我跪坐在地上，他的阴茎刚好就垂在我面前，诶你知道吗，他勃起前是真的很小——唔跟别人比起来还好啦，但是按照他那个身高来说真的小到完全不符合预期？我把他的阴茎含在嘴里，差不多能把他的整根阴茎吞进去。反复吞吐了几次之后他的阴茎还是没有什么变化，我还以为他就是来骗我玩的，都不能勃起出来嫖个什么啊？逗我玩吗？抬头却看到他直勾勾的盯着我的头发。我问他有什么问题吗，我很生气，作为头牌的口技被人质疑，被男人的鸡巴质疑真的很让人恼火。‘你不是卷发的吗？为什么现在是直的。’他闭上了眼睛，嘴里默念着什么。我继续我的服务，只不过这回换成了亲吻。这回他倒是勃起了，那小玩意勃起之后还很可观呢。我干脆就握着来舔，像舔冰棍一样。他默念变成了闷哼，听起来倒是挺享受的。他比刚才又放松了一点，我继续增加每一次吞入的长度，这时房间里很安静，隔壁的吱呀声和叫春声都不见了，只剩下了我给他口交的水声，连他的闷哼也听不到了。他似乎是找回了操人的感觉，开始配合着我的节奏律动。是的，事实就跟听起来一样诡异，是他跟着我的节奏抽插，而不是强迫着我跟上他的节奏。就如每一位其他男子一样，他最后按着我的头拼命往他胯部撞，我强忍着呕吐感给他深喉。在某一刻的时候他突然间开始颤抖起来，我以为他要射了，赶紧把他的阴茎吐出来。但是他只是抖了抖，并没有射出来。”我趁着这支烟还没燃烧殆尽吸了最后一口，把剩下的烟嘴丢在地上碾灭。  
“接着他就说了昨晚他说过的最后一句完整话，‘你可以肛交吧，润滑油放在哪里了？还是说你已经自己扩张过了？’我摇了摇头，从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂。他勾了勾手指要我把润滑剂交给他。‘在那边趴着。’他指着窗台，我应他说的上半身趴在了床沿边上，屁股对着他。润滑剂就算是放在有暖气的房间里还是有些冷，不过他的手指倒是恢复回正常的温度了。冰冷的润滑剂包裹着手指被送到我的体内，说真的，这种一冷一热的感觉真的很棒。虽然不如飞叶子吸粉一样能让你飞在天上，可是那种若有若无的冷热交替感真的很磨人。他的手指在我体内进进出出，带着润滑液发出噗叽噗叽的声音。一根手指操开了之后就是第二根，很快地三根手指也挤进来了。等到三根手指能比较顺利进出的时候，他开始用手指在我里面找着什么东西扣弄着。我猜应该是前列腺吧，只有男人才会在这里有这个东西。我当时就慌了，这个鸡奸犯，会不会有艾滋啊。我开始挣扎起来，他一只手按在我的腰上、我的背上，轻轻的抚摸着，另外一只手握着鸡巴抵着屁股慢慢地就插进来了。幸好刚才他没有把扩张当儿戏，要不然我真的觉得我今天要撅着屁股来了。他的鸡巴，是真的大，要是没有好好扩张真的有可能流血。像刚才扩张的时候一样，他又在找我的前列腺。我以为他是想听我叫，我就顺势叫出了声，结果换来的是他的手。他一只手捂住了我的口鼻，另外一只手掐在我的腰上开始撞击。像是在惩罚我叫出了声一样操得特别大力，鸡巴几乎整根抽出去又猛地撞回来，恨不得连蛋都塞到我屁眼里。这么操弄了很久，具体有多久我也说不上来，总之保持着这个幅度操到我差不多喘不过气，虽然只是阻挡了部分呼吸，但是缺少的气体足够让我的脑子爽飞上天了。”“怪不得你今天突然间变得比以前更蠢了，还换了发型，所以你是昨天脑子都被操飞了吧。”她踢着脚底的玫瑰花瓣打断了我的话。  
夜幕降临了，我不得不加快我的故事进程，要不然就要变成被人围观的故事人了。“你又不是不知道做爱是怎么做的，那我就不细讲了，反正就是一个动作重复千百遍。他真的很奇怪，有的时候很粗暴，有的时候又很温柔。真的是个怪人，又不像朋克小子又不像柔情文人。有的动作僵硬生僻到像是第一次做一样，有的姿势却又像是已经和谁练过无数次那般，放在我身上居然还会因为有体型差而有的时候手没放对位置什么的。”我从洗手台边上走去了她身边，帮她把玫瑰花泥一起扫了起来丢到垃圾桶里，“我趴在窗台上被他操着，突然间腰上好像有水滴在背上了一样。他应该是哭了吧。做爱的时候哭的男人还是有的，特别是出来买春的，会在情人节前后嫖的应该都是有些故事的人吧。但是他最诡异的一点是他居然在射精的同时掉泪了，诶，他爱的人究竟做了什么让他这么心痛欲绝啊。水滴在背上的感觉是冰冷的，也不知道那滴水珠在他脸上挂了多久了。在我反应过来的时候他已按着我的头经射完了，靠，还好是肛交，要是好不巧怀上了我还要去堕胎，那样太不值得了。我还以为那一滴泪珠是个开始，接下来我要浪费时间去安慰这个毛头小孩。没想到也就只有那一滴。”我洗着手把这个故事的最后一段说给了她听。  
“那最后呢？他有说些什么吗？难得有人会专门点黑人操呢，看妈妈今天对你的态度他应该给了不少钱。”她帮我推开门，我们俩一前一后走回了姑娘们聚集在一起等客人的地方。“没，射完没多久他就穿好衣服离开了。欸，你还有烟吗？”


End file.
